Ród Targaryen
1pxRód Targaryen z Królewskiej Przystani, z krwi starej Valyrii – królewski ród Westeros rządzący Siedmioma Królestwami przez około 280 lat i obalony w Wojnie Uzurpatora. Przed założeniem Królewskiej Przystani i zbudowaniem Czerwonej Twierdzy, rodową siedzibą Targaryenów była Smocza Skała. Ich herbem jest czerwony trójgłowy smok, ziejący czarnym płomieniem, a dewizą „Ogień i Krew”. Ród Targaryen Rodzina Targaryen pochodzi z legendarnego miasta Valyrii, które znajdowało się na wschodnim kontynencie Essos. Przed Zgubą Valyrii, kataklizmie, który zniszczył starożytną cywilizację, Targaryenowie odeszli na Smoczą Skałę, najbardziej na zachód wysunięty przyczółek w rozległym imperium Valyrii. Sto lat po Zgubie, Aegon I, zwany Zdobywcą, rozpoczął podbój kontynentu Westeros, lądując ze smokami i armią (w miejscu, gdzie później założył stolicę – Królewską Przystań) na jego wschodnim wybrzeżu. Ugięło się pod nim sześć z siedmiu królestw kontynentu (siódme, Dorne, zostało włączone do królestwa później, przez małżeństwo polityczne). Smoki Targaryenów, które były ostatnimi żyjącymi ze swego gatunku, wyginęły 100 lat po Podboju. Niespotykanie wśród rodzin szlacheckich Westeros, ród Targaryen praktykował na valyriańską modłę małżeństwa między braćmi i siostrami. Zwrot „krew smoka” odnosi się do wielu typowych cech Targaryenów: srebrno-złotych lub platynowych włosów i fiołkowych oczu. Ród Targaryen został obalony przez Roberta Baratheona w Wojnie Uzurpatora, piętnaście lat przed wydarzeniami z Gry o Tron. Ocalałymi dziedzicami Targaryenów byli Viserys i Daenerys, którzy uciekli na wygnanie za wąskie morze. Viserys Targaryen Artykuł główny: Viserys Targaryen Drugi syn Aerysa II, Viserys, uciekł do Essos wraz ze swoją siostrą, Daenerys, a przez następne piętnaście lat wędrował po Wolnych Miastach. Był okrutnym, ambitnym człowiekiem, z gwałtownymi wahaniami nastroju. Miał nadzieję wrócić do Westeros i odzyskać tron ojca. Był często wyśmiewany, jako król Żebrak, ponieważ musiał polegać na hojności tych, którzy popierali jego sprawę. Viserys zaaranżował małżeństwo Daenerys z Khalem Drogo, chcąc w ten sposób kupić od niego armię, by odzyskać Siedem Królestw. Viserys był zaślepiony swoimi planami, widział siebie jako prawowitego władcę ludu Westeros, nie zauważając, że nawet jego siostra i zaprzysiężony rycerz Jorah Mormont gardzili jego małostkowym, mściwym charakterem. Pomimo utraty godności i pozycji wśród khalasaru za swoje skandaliczne zachowanie, Viserys nadal wymagał pomocy khala i obrażał swoją siostrę, aż Drogo „ukoronował” go płynnym złotem. Viserys zginął, lecz jego plan nie; małżeństwo Daenerys z Khalem Drogo dało jej kontrolę nad dothracką armią. Daenerys Targaryen Artykuł główny: Daenerys Targaryen Daenerys Targaryen, Daenerys Zrodzona z Burzy lub Dany – piękna dziewczyna ze srebrnymi włosami i fiołkowymi oczami i jedna z ostatnich członków starożytnej dynastii Targaryenów, byłej rodziny królewskiej z Westeros. Jej matka, będąc z nią w ciąży, uciekła na Smoczą Skałę ze swoim starszym synem, Viserysem, gdzie zmarła podczas porodu w trakcie monstrualnej burzy. Wkrótce Smocza Skała została zaatakowana przez siły rebeliantów, a Daenerys z Viserysem zostali przemyceni do Wolnego Miasta Braavos. W następnych latach ona i Viserys wędrowali od miasta do miasta, szukając pomocy by odzyskać Żelazny Tron. Daenarys na początku serii była bardzo piękną, ale nieśmiałą i łagodną, młodą kobietą, zastraszoną przez swojego brata. W Wolnym Mieście Pentos rodzeństwo było gośćmi Illyrio Mopatisa, potężnego i bogatego magistra. Illyrio i Viserys zaplanowali oddanie trzynastoletniej Daenerys Khalowi Drogo, wodzowi Dothraków. Viserys miał nadzieję zdobyć w ten sposób armię Droga i podbić Westeros. Na ślubie, Daenerys otrzymała od Illyria trzy skamieniałe smocze jaja. Chociaż na początku była przerażona, groźny wódz okazał się delikatny i taktowny wobec swej młodej żony, a ona zaczęła go kochać. Wolność i władza, którą otrzymała jako dothracka Khaleesi (królowa) pomogły jej wyrosnąć na silną i pewną siebie, młodą kobietę, zdolną postawić się swojemu mściwemu bratu. Daenerys, jej brat i khalasar wyjechali na wschód do Vaes Dothrak, gdzie Daenerys została przedstawiona staruchom dosh khaleen, które wyprorokowały, że jej dziecko będzie dawno przepowiedzianym dothrackim zdobywcą. Viserys stawał się coraz bardziej niecierpliwy, domagając się od Droga pomocy w odzyskaniu korony. Doprowadziło to khala do „ukoronowania” Viserysa, poprzez wylanie mu na głowę garnka roztopionego złota, co zabiło Żebraczego Króla. Daenerys zlitowała się nad niewolnicą, lhazareńską maegi Mirri Maz Duur. Drogo został poważnie ranny w bitwie i był bliski śmierci. Danaerys nakazała kobiecie by go uratowała. Rytuał magii krwi wyszedł fatalnie, zabijając nienarodzone dziecko Dany w jej łonie i zostawiając Droga w stanie wegetacji. Daenerys zakończyła życie swego męża i weszła w płomienie na jego stosie pogrzebowym, zabierając ze sobą smocze jaja. To sprawiło, że z jaj wykluły się smoki, pierwsze na świecie od wieków. Daenerys sama pozostała niespalona i stała się pierwszą na świecie kobietą – wodzem Dothraków i Matką Smoków. Po wykluciu smoków i udaniu się na wyniszczające jej khalasar czerwone pustkowie, Daenerys wysłała zwiadowców we wszystkich kierunkach. Jeden wrócił prowadząc trzech emisariuszy z Qarth. Tam też udała się młoda królowa ze swoją małą grupą zwolenników, licząc na pomoc w zdobyciu Westeros; kupcy Qarth byli jednak zainteresowani jedynie pozyskaniem jej smoków. Czarnoksiężnik Pyat Pree zaprosił ją, by odwiedziła jego przywódców,Nieśmiertelnych. Daenerys zdała sobie sprawę, że czarnoksiężnicy spiskują przeciwko niej. Po zniszczeniu domu Nieśmiertelnych, podążając za sugestią zamaskowanej kobiety z Asshai, Quaithe, Dany udała się na zachód. W Qarth zamachowiec próbował zabić Dany, ale interweniował wtedy Arstan Białobrody (faktycznie Barristan Selmy w przebraniu). On i eunuch (Silny Belwas) przedstawili się jako agenci magistra Illyrio. Miasto to wysłał trzy statki handlowe by przetransportować Dany i jej ludzi do Pentos, jednak Daenerys użyła statków i zawartości ich ładowni by udać się do Zatoki Smoków. Przybywając tam, Dany zobaczyła miasta utrzymujące się ze sprzedaży i pracy niewolników. W Astaporze, kupiła armię elitarnych żołnierzy eunuchów, zwanych Nieskalanymi. Użyła ich do zdobycia miasta i uwolniła ich, ale oni postanowili pójść za nią i dla niej walczyć. Potem, w Yunkai, Daenerys przekonała najemne siły miasta do przyłączenia się do niej. Żołnierze z yunkijskiej armii zostali zabici lub schwytani i Yunkai poddało się kilka dni później. Blisko Meereen Daenerys niemal zginęła, ale Arstan Białobrody zabił mordercę i zdradził swą prawdziwą tożsamość jako Barristan Selmy. Twierdził, że szukał jej i chciał się do niej przyłączyć, gdyż jest prawowitą spadkobierczynią Żelaznego Tronu. Selmy ujawnił również, że jej zaufany zaprzysiężony rycerz (Jorah Mormont) donosił o jej działaniach Królewskiej Przystani, mając nadzieję na ułaskawienie od króla Roberta. Daenerys poczuła się zdradzona przez każdego z nich, choć obaj pragnęli żarliwie odpokutować za swoje czyny. Po zajęciu Meereen, Dany postanowiła chwilowo zrezygnować z Siedmiu Królestw, gdyż stwierdziła, że nie wie zbyt dużo o tym, jak rządzić i pragnie się tego nauczyć. Maester Aemon Artykuł główny: Aemon Targaryen Trzeci syn króla Maekara I Targaryena, Aemon został wysłany do Cytadeli, zgodnie z życzeniem swego dziadka, króla Daerona II Targaryena. W tym czasie król Daeron II miał czterech dorosłych synów, a trzej z nich mieli własnych synów i czuł, że posiadanie tak wielu dziedziców jest bardzo niebezpieczne. Aemon zdobył tytuł maestera, a w roku Wielkiej Rady zaproponowano mu koronę, lecz odmówił, ustępując na rzecz swego młodszego brata, Aegona. Potem zdecydował się służyć jako czarny brat z Nocnej Straży z obawy, że ktoś może wykorzystać jego dziedzictwo, by obalić brata. Maester Aemon był w Czarnym Zamku podczas konfliktów z Dzikimi i Innymi, służąc swą radą Jonowi Snow i braciom ze Straży. Podczas okupacji Muru przez Stannisa, Jon Snow wysłał Aemona do Starego Miasta. Podróż morska była jednak zbyt trudna dla starego człowieka i zmarł z powodu przeziębienia w wieku stu dwóch lat. Aegon V Targaryen Artykuł główny: Aegon V Targaryen Czwarty syn czwartego syna, Aegon nazywany był „Niespodziewanym” i został królem dopiero po roku Wielkiej Rady, która postanowiła ominąć kandydatów, którzy byli przed nim w linii sukcesji. Zaproponowała ona koronę Aemonowi, ten jednak odmówił. Aegon był silny i przystojny, ale także przyjazny i rządził królestwem przez ponad ćwierć wieku. Zginął w pożarze w Summerhall, letnim domu Targaryenów. Aerys II Targaryen Artykuł główny: Aerys II Targaryen Aerys Targaryen (zwany także „Aerysem Szalonym” i „Szalonym Królem”) był ostatnim członkiem rodu Targaryenów, zasiadającym na Żelaznym Tronie, rządzącym od 262 do o.P. – od Podboju Aegona.. Na początku swego panowania był bardzo obiecującym królem, ale stawał się coraz bardziej nieobliczalny. Jego zachowanie doprowadziło niektóre z domów szlacheckich do buntu przeciw dynastii Targaryenów. Ten bunt, znany jako Wojna Uzurpatora lub Rebelia Roberta Baratheona, doprowadziła do śmierci Szalonego Króla i większości członków rodziny Targaryen. Panowanie Aerysa rozpoczęło się w , gdy miał 19 lat. Zgodnie z dawnymi tradycjami, poślubił swoją siostrę Rhaellę. Mieli troje dzieci: synów Rhaegara i Viserysa oraz córkę Daenerys, która urodziła się pod koniec Wojny Uzurpatora. Wspierany przez swych radnych, wśród nich, przede wszystkim Namiestnika, Tywina Lannistera, Aerys zapewnił krainie wiele lat pokoju i dobrobytu. Aerys był miły wobec swoich przyjaciół, ale bardzo surowy dla wrogów. Zawsze był nieco szalony, ale potrafił być uroczy i hojny, więc jego małe szaleństwa były szybko wybaczane i zapominane. W miarę upływu czasu robił się jednak coraz bardziej nieprzewidywalny. Aerys miał obsesję na punkcie ognia, szczególnie fascynując się magiczną substancją zwaną dzikim ogniem. Był bardzo zainteresowany pracą Gildii Alchemików, a podczas jego panowania wyprodukowana została ogromna ilość dzbanów dzikiego ognia. Wielu swych wrogów kazał palić żywcem, w tym Lorda Rickarda Starka, ojca Eddarda Starka, a nawet swego Namiestnika, Lorda Qarltona Chelsteda. Po zwycięstwie rebeliantów w Bitwie Dzwonów, Aerys rozkazał stworzyć jeszcze więcej dzikiego ognia i ukryć go w różnych miejscach w Królewskiej Przystani, planując spalić całe miasto i jego pół miliona mieszkańców. Zanim jednak te rozkazy zostały wykonane, Jaime Lannister zabił Szalonego Króla. Rhaegar Targaryen Artykuł główny: Rhaegar Targaryen Najstarszy syn Aerysa II, Rhaegar był księciem Smoczej Skały i dziedzicem Żelaznego Tronu. Jako postać, która umiera jeszcze przed wydarzeniami z sagi, prawie wszystkie informacje na temat Rhaegara pochodzą z drugiej ręki, poprzez myśli, wspomnienia i opowieści innych bohaterów. Inteligentny, przystojny, ponury i melancholijny mężczyzna, Rhaegar był bardzo skryty; wszyscy o nim wiedzieli (Cersei kiedyś powiedziała, że gdy Targaryenowie odwiedzili Casterly Rock, prości ludzie wiwatowali na cześć Lorda Tywina Lannistera dwa razy mocniej, niż na cześć króla Aerysa, ale tylko w połowie tak głośno, jak na Rhaegara), lecz tylko kilku bliskich przyjaciół znało go dość dobrze. W wieku siedemnastu lat otrzymał tytuł szlachecki i wyrósł na utalentowanego i zdolnego wojownika. Lubił samotnie odwiedzać ruiny Summerhall, znikając i zabierając ze sobą jedynie swoja harfę. Wracał po tygodniu z zupełnie nowymi, melancholijnymi kompozycjami. Był mistrzem turnieju w Harrenhal, który był też jedynym, jaki wygrał. Wstrząsnął obecnymi tam gośćmi wybierając Lyannę Stark, a nie swoją żonę jako Królową Miłości i Piękna. Rhaegar zniknął później z Lyanną, a akt ten przez wiele osób, w tym przez Starków i Roberta Baratheona, postrzegany był jako porwanie. Chociaż dokładny charakter ich związku nie jest obecnie znany, oburzenie nim spowodowane ostatecznie wywołało Wojnę Uzurpatora. Owocem ich związku był Jon Snow. Rhaegar został zabity przez Roberta podczas Bitwy o Trident. Żona Rhaegara, Elia Martell, urodziła mu dwoje dzieci, dziewczynkę o imieniu Rhaenys i syna Aegona. Podczas oblężenia Królewskiej Przystani, Elia została zgwałcona i zamordowana przez Gregora Clegane’a; zabił on też Aegona, który był wtedy niemowlęciem. Księżniczkę Rhaenys znalazł ser Amory Lorch, ukrywającą się pod łóżkiem ojca. Walczyła i nie przestawała krzyczeć, powodując że Lorch dźgnął ją "pół setki razy" nim wyzionęła ducha. Dzieci zostały zamordowane na rozkaz Tywina Lannistera. Historia Ród Targaryen był starą rodziną szlachecką starożytnej Valyrii, położonej na dalekim południowym wschodzie kontynentu Essos. Pięćset lat temu Targaryenowie opuścili ojczyznę i udali się na Smoczą Skałę, małą wysepkę na wschodnim wybrzeżu Westeros, gdzie stworzyli swoją siedzibę i punkt handlowy. Według niektórych legend, przodek Targaryenów o imieniu Aenar przewidział takie działanie w swej proroczej wizji. Inne doniesienia sugerują, że Targaryenowie mogli zostać wygnani, lub wysłani do założenia punktu handlowego. Sto lat po przybyciu Targaryenów na Smoczą Skałę, kataklizm zwany Zgubą Valyrii zniszczył ich ojczyznę. Imperium upadło, większość smoków została zabita i pokonana, a wasale królestwa stali się niezależni. Ten czas chaosu był znany jako Krwawe Lata i trwał przez około 100 lat od Zguby. W tym czasie valyriańska kolonia Volantis na południowo-zachodnim wybrzeżu Essos poprosiła Targaryenów o pomoc, by odbudować Imperium i przywrócić mu kontrolę nad koloniami. Nowy lord Smoczej Skały, Aegon, odmówił. Zamiast tego postanowił podbić Westeros i zjednoczyć wszystkie jego królestwa. Podbój Artykuł główny: Podbój Aegon i jego dwie siostry-żony, Visenya i Rhaenys, wylądowali z małą grupą ludzi u ujścia Czarnego Nurtu. W ciągu najbliższych kilku lat podjęli próby podboju i przejęcia kontroli nad wszystkimi ziemiami Westeros od Muru do Czerwonych Gór. Tylko Dorne odmówiło poddania się, a Aegon po nieudanych próbach przejęcia tego królestwa pozostawił je w spokoju. Rozpoczął za to budowę wielkiej stolicy, Królewskiej Przystani. Bunt Wiary Wojującej W trakcie Podboju, Aegon i jego rodzina nawróciła się na Wiarę Siedmiu ale odmówiła rezygnacji z valyriańskiej praktyki poligamii i kazirodztwa. Ogromna charyzma i bystrość Aegona zażegnała ten spór, ale kiedy zmarł i jego zrodzony z kazirodztwa syn Aenys objął tron, zostało to powszechnie potępione. Wiara Wojująca rozpoczęła krwawe powstanie, z którym Aenys nie był w stanie sobie poradzić. Wyznaczył swojego przyrodniego brata Maegora jako Namiestnika, by położył kres buntowi, ale Maegor tłumił powstanie ciężką ręką, a rozlew krwi był tak ogromny, że namiestnik stał się znany jako Maegor Okrutny. Kiedy Aenys umarł i Maegor objął tron, sytuacja uległa pogorszeniu. Wiele tysięcy walczących po obu stronach żołnierzy zginęło, a Maegor zmarł zapewne od ran nabytych od Żelaznego Tronu, który objął po nim syn Aenysa, Jaehaerys. Jaehaerys był spokojnym i dobrym królem i zaoferował Wierze amnestię pod warunkiem likwidacji Wiary Wojującej, a Wielki Septon niechętnie przyjął tę ofertę. Mędrzec Jaehaerys rządził długo i sprawiedliwie; przywrócił dobre stosunki między Targaryenami, a Wiarą. Podejmował się wielkich dzieł, by zapewnić ludziom dobrobyt, zniósł restrykcyjne prawa i te, które były nadużyciami, np. prawo pierwszej nocy. Jego królowa Alysanne zwiedzała kontynent na swoim smoku, osobiście rozwiązując problemy prostych ludzi. Również Nocna Straż mogła liczyć na ich pomoc. Przez swoje dzieła Jaehaerys został nazwany „Mądrym”, bo pokazał ludziom z Westeros korzyści, płynące z bycia jednym narodem, rządzonym przez jednego króla. Wyginięcie smoków, Taniec ze Smokami Artykuł główny: Taniec ze Smokamimały|Złoty Smok Aegona II Jaehaerys zmarł po pięćdziesięciu pięciu latach rządów i jego wnuk Viserys I objął tron po nim, rządząc w czasach pokoju i dobrobytu. Jego śmierć była jednak punktem zapalnym poważnego kryzysu, gdy jego córka, Rhaenyra, którą przygotowywał do rządów po swej śmierci, została wyparta przez swojego przyrodniego brata Aegona, którego zachęcił do sięgnięcia po koronę lord dowódca Gwardii Królewskiej, Criston Cole oraz królowa wdowa Alicent Hightower. Wynikiem tego była dwuletnia wojna domowa zwana Tańcem Smoków (129 – ), która pochłonęła wiele istnień z młodszych i dalszych gałęzi rodu Targaryenów oraz wiele smoków. Wojna zakończyła się śmiercią Rhaenyry, która została pożarta przez smoka brata, ale Aegon, rządzący jako Aegon II, nie pożył długo i syn Rhaenyry objął tron jako Aegon III, aby zakończyć konflikt poślubił córkę Aegona II, Jaehaere. Nawiedzany przez wspomnienia wojny, Aegon III bał się smoków i ostatni targaryeński smok zginął w czasie jego rządów. Wojna i pokój z Dorne Najstarszy syn Aegona III, Daeron objął tron w wieku zaledwie czternastu lat. Pomimo młodego wieku, „Daeron Młody Smok” był fantastycznym wojownikiem i ogólnie utalentowanym chłopcem. Z jego rozkazu armia Siedmiu Królestw najechała Dorne, planując zmusić je do ugięcia kolan przed Żelaznym Tronem. Po miesiącach walk, Daeron został nagrodzony zwycięstwem. Niestety, niemądrze zostawił Tyrella z Wysogrodu jako swojego przedstawiciela w Dorne i wywołał ogromny bunt w zaledwie tydzień od pierwotnego zwycięstwa. Daeron wrócił z armią, ale tym razem cały lud powstał przeciwko niemu i podczas rzezi, która z tego wynikła, czterdzieści tysięcy osób straciło życie, a wśród nich i król (w zaledwie osiemnastym roku życia). Jego kuzyn Aemon, który zdobył uznanie na wojnie i został nazwany Smoczym Rycerzem, został uwięziony w tej fazie konfliktu. Baelor, brat Daerona, święty człowiek, który wolał życie religijne, został koronowany na króla i wynegocjował pokój z Dorne oraz uwolnił Aemona Smoczego Rycerza. Baelor rządził przez dziesięć lat, ale spędził większość tego czasu na religijnej kontemplacji lub modlitwie nad ostatnimi trzema smoczymi jajami, mając nadzieję, że się wyklują. Jego wuj Viserys rządził jako Namiestnik, zarówno przez czas panowania Baelora jak i Daerona, gdy ten walczył w Dorne. Baelor zagłodził się na śmierć w religijnej gorliwości i Viserys objął tron jako Viserys II, ale zmarł zaledwie rok później, a jego następcą został jego syn, Aegon IV Targaryen. Rebelia Blackfyre Artykuł główny: Rebelia Blackfyre Aegon IV był uznanym wojownikiem, ale po objęciu tronu bardzo się zmienił; stał się rażąco gruby i zainteresował się sprawami ciała. Miał wiele kochanek i mnóstwo bękartów, ale był szalenie zazdrosny. Kiedy złapał Terrence’a Toyne’a, rycerza z jego Gwardii Królewskiej, w łóżku z jedną ze swoich kochanek, zabił ich oboje. Bracia Toyne'a próbowali go pomścić, ale brat króla, Aemon Smoczy Rycerz oddał za niego życie. Aegon IV był niezadowolony ze swego prawowitego syna, Daerona, uznając go słabym, gdyż był bardziej zainteresowany mądrościami uzyskanymi z książek i od maesterów, niż wojną i walką. Ożenił Daerona z księżniczką Myriah Martell z Dorne, aby zachęcić ten region do pokojowego dołączenia do Siedmiu Królestw, ale ku swemu przerażeniu jego syn zdawał się przejmować dornijskie zwyczaje. Najstarszy naturalny syn Aegona, Daemon, był całkiem inny. Silny, wysoki chłopak, znany był ze swych umiejętności walki już gdy miał dwanaście lat. Aegon IV uznał go za swojego syna i ku zaskoczeniu całego dworu królewskiego, dał mu miecz przodków o nazwie Blackfyre. Daemon wyrósł na potężnego wojownika z legendarną reputacją, a wraz z nim inne bękarci Aegona, również dzielni wojownicy, w tym Aegor Rivers. Aegon IV na łożu śmierci rozważał podobno ustanowienie Daemona swym dziedzicem. Daeron objął tron jako Daeron II i rządził pokojowo przez dziesięć lat, ale był bardzo pro-dornijski; obiecał poślubić swoją siostrę Daenerys księciu Moranowi Martellowi, w zamian za co Moran wreszcie przyłączył Dorne do Siedmiu Królestw. Daenerys była podobno miłością Daemona, który nosił teraz nazwisko „Blackfyre” ze względu na swój miecz. Potem pojawiły się pogloski, że Daeron II był rzeczywiście synem swego wuja, Aemona Smoczego Rycerza, a zatem nie miał praw do tronu. Daemon Blackfyre chcąc zdobyć dla siebie Żelazny Tron, wywołał krwawą, całoroczną wojnę, zwaną Rebelią Blackfyre. Pod koniec wojny Daemon i jego dwoje najstarszych synów zginęli, a jego młodsi synowie i Aegor Rivers zostali zmuszeni do emigracji. Daeron II rządził jeszcze przez piętnaście lat, dając krainie pokój i dobrobyt, przez co został nazwany „Dobrym”. Kryzys sukcesji Kiedy Daeron II zmarł, jego syn Aerys objął Żelazny Tron, był on jednak samotnikiem, pozostawiającym krainę w rękach swojego wuja i Namiestnika, Bryndena Riversa. Aerys I zmarł po 12 latach rządów, a jego następcą został jego brat Maekar. Maekar nie spodziewał się dziedziczenia, ponieważ był jedynie czwartym synem króla Daerona, ale rządził w miarę dobrze, dopóki nie został zabity w walce z wyjętym spod prawa lordem. Śmierć Maekara zapoczątkowała kryzys sukcesji, ponieważ jego dwaj najstarsi synowie, Daeron i Aerion już zmarli; Daeron przez ospę, a Aerion od wypicia dzikiego ognia. Daeron pozostawił po sobie lekko ograniczoną umysłowo córkę i synka Aeriona. Została zwołana Wielka Rada, w celu omówienia sprawy. Córka Daerona została uznana za nieodpowiednią ze względu na jej płeć i brak zdolności intelektualnych. Rada ominęła też Aeriona z powodu obaw, że dziecko mogło odziedziczyć po ojcu niestabilność umysłową. Tron zaproponowano trzeciemu synowi Maekara, Aemonowi, który szkolił się, aby być maesterem. Aemon odrzucił koronę i tym samym najmłodszy syn Maekara, Aegon objął tron, stając się Aegonem V, znanym jako Aegon Niespodziewany, ponieważ był dopiero czwartym synem czwartego syna. Aemon dołączył do Nocnej Straży wkrótce po tym, jak jego młodszy brat został koronowany, gdyż nie chciał, by wrogowie użyli go przeciwko bratu. Tragedia w Summerhall Aegon V rządził mądrze i sprawiedliwie. Podczas jego rządów w Westeros panował pokój, a zagrożenie ze strony Rebeliantów Blackfyre najwyraźniej skończyło raz na zawsze, gdy zginął Maelys Potworny. Aegon był przekonany, że ostatnie trzy ocalałe smocze jaja można jeszcze wykluć i poświęcił wiele czasu na ich studiowanie. To doprowadziło do jego śmierci – gdy próba wylęgu jaj poszła naprawdę źle. Letni pałac Targaryenów w Summerhall został zniszczony przez pożar. Aegon V, jego wieloletni przyjaciel i mentor ser Duncan Wysoki, syn i spadkobierca Aegona książę Duncan Mały i wielu innych straciło życie w płomieniach. Gdy trwał pożar rezydencji, urodził się Rhaegar Targaryen, syn Aerysa i wnuk Aegona V. Szalony Król Młodszy syn Aegona V, Jaehaerys objął tron, ale był w szoku z powodu śmierci swego ojca i brata i zmarł przedwcześnie zaledwie dwa lata później. Aerys II objął tron. Wczesne lata Aerysa zapowiadały się naprawdę dobrze. Wypełnił swój dwór nowym pokoleniem młodych, wykwalifikowanych wojowników i polityków. Powołał sprytnego Tywina Lannistera na Namistnika, a Gwardia Królewska osiągnęła w tym czasie swoją świetność i szczyt umiejętności walki pod dowództwem Gerolda Hightowera z ser Barristanem Selmym, a później solidnie wykwalifikowanym ser Arthurem Daynem. Po dekadzie, Aerys stał się bardziej ponury i nieszczęśliwy, że tak wiele władzy nad królestwem oddał Namiestnikowi. Kiedy lord Denys Darklyn z Duskendale odmówił płacenia swoich podatków, Aerys próbował załatwić sprawę osobiście. Pojechał do Duskendale, lecz lord porwał go i uwięził w miejskim więzieniu na sześć miesięcy, nim Barristan Selmy go uratował. Wściekłość Aerysa była straszna – unicestwił całą rodzinę Darklyn, a jej członków zabijał strasznymi metodami. Mówi się że od tego czasu Aerys tańczył na skraju szaleństwa. Wyobcował Tywina, postanawiając, że jego syn Rhaegar, nie poślubi Cersei, lecz księżną Elię Martell z Dorne. Mianował też najstarszego syna Tywina, Jaimego na rycerza Gwardii Królewskiej, wiedząc, że jest on spadkobiercą Casterly Rock, doprowadzając namiestnika do furii. Kiedy Rhaegar rzekomo porwał Lyannę Stark, jej ojciec i brat przybyli do Królewskiej Przystani, aby poprosić króla o sprawiedliwość. Wierząc, że zamierzają zabić jego syna, Aerys obu kazał zamordować. W odpowiedzi, rody Stark, Baratheon, Arryn i Tully wzniosły swe sztandary w buncie. Wybuchł krwawy konflikt, który zakończył się śmiercią Rhaegara w Bitwie o Trident, dołączeniem Lannisterów do buntowników i przejęciu przez nich Królewskiej Przystani. Jaime Lannister zabił Aerysa na schodach Żelaznego Tronu. Siostra-żona Aerysa, przeżyła go o osiem miesięcy, ale zmarła na Smoczej Skale w trakcie porodu Daenerys, ich trzeciego dziecka. Lojalny sługa Targaryenów, mianowicie ser Willem Darry, zabrał Daenerys i jej brata Viserysa do Wolnych Miast, podczas gdy Robert Baratheon został koronowany na króla. Na wygnaniu Viserys i Daenerys mieszkali jakiś czas w Braavos, ale po tym, jak ich pieniądze zostały skradzione przez nielojalnych pracowników, musieli podjąć wędrówkę. Viserys stał się znany jako Żebraczy Król i przyciągnął uwagę zwolenników Targaryenów, żyjących na wygnaniu w Wolnych Miastach; nigdy jednak nie uzyskał wystarczającego poparcia, aby stać się zagrożeniem dla Westeros. Ostatecznie rodzeństwo zostało podjęte jako goście zamożnego kupca Illyrio Mopatisa z Pentos, który wraz z Viserysem wymyślił plan zawarcia małżeństwa między Daenerys a khalem Drogo, władającym potężną frakcją wschodniego kontynentu, który byłby w stanie pomóc im odzyskać tron. Dothracki khal zgodził się na ofertę i poślubił Daenerys. Jednym z prezentów ślubnych dla Daenerys były podarowane przez Illyria trzy stare, smocze jaja. Po ślubie Drogo wyruszył z Daenerys, Viserysem i całym khalasarem do Vaes Dothrak, miejsca zgromadzeń Dothraków, aby przedstawić swoją narzeczoną. Zirytowany przedłużającym się pobytem w siedzibie Dothraków Viserys znieważył Droga, za co ten zamordował go, wylewając mu płynne złoto na głowę. Daenerys Targaryen stała się ostatnią z Targaryenów i zdobyła serce męża. Kiedy działający na zlecenie Roberta Baratheona mordercy omal jej nie zabili, khal poprzysiągł zemstę krwi i obiecał zdobyć Żelazny Tron dla Daenerys i ich dziecka. Jednak gdy Drogo zmarł z ran poniesionych w bitwie, większość jego khalasaru zostawiła ją. Pozostała z małą garstką ludzi postanowiła pogrzebać męża. Na płonącym stosie pogrzebowym Droga położono również smocze jaja, z których niespodziewanie wykluły się smoki. Z wiernymi smokami i garstką Dothraków, Daenerys podążyła w kierunku Quarth, lecz jej zamiary uzyskania poparcia tam spaliły na panewce. W końcu, z pomocą byłego rycerza Gwardii Królewskiej, ser Barristana Selmy, podstępem przejęła Astapor, razem z jego żołnierzami-niewolnikami – Nieskalanymi. Przy ich pomocy zdobyła pozostałe miasta Zatoki Niewolniczej i stała się Królową Meereen. Zakazała niewolnictwa w swoim nowym państwie, szybko zyskując wielu wrogów. Po kilku miesiącach Daenerys była największym wrogiem dla większości Essos, a Meereen zostało oblężone przez połączone armie Yunkai, Astaporu, Volantis i Nowego Ghis. Młody Gryf W tym samym czasie, co podboje Daenerys w Essos, jej bratanek, przemycony z łupionej stolicy Aegon, ukrywający się razem z byłym namiestnikiem króla Aerysa Jonem Conningtonem był przygotowywany w sekrecie do przejęcia władzy w Westeros. Gdy w Westeros Wojna Pięciu Królów dobiegała końca, Aegon ujawnił się i na czele Złotej Kompanii wyruszył do ojczyzny. Niespodziewany desant najemników udał się i poskutkował zajęciem sporej części Krain Burzy, w tym rodowej siedziby Jona – zamku Gniazda Gryfów. Idący za ciosem najemnicy zdobyli również Koniec Burzy, a książę Dorne, Doran Martell w sekrecie wysłał swoją córkę Arianne Martell, aby negocjowała z jego siostrzeńcem poparcie Dorne w nadchodzącej walce. Bękarty Aegona IV * Daemon Blackfyre, zwany Czarnym Smokiem * Aegor Rivers, zwany Bittersteelem * Brynden Rivers, zwany Bloodravenem * Shiera, zwana Morską Gwiazdą Ta lista zawiera imiona tylko Wielkich Bękartów, czyli bękartów narodzonych ze szlachetnej krwi, poza tym Aegon IV spłodził wiele innych bękartów ze zwykłymi kobietami, te też został uznane i legitymizowane, jednak żaden z nich nie zapisał się w historii. Członkowie rodu pod koniec trzeciego stulecia * Król Viserys Targaryen, samozwańczy władca Westeros, nazywany Żebraczym Królem. Zabity przez Khala Drogo w Vaes Dothrak. ** Królowa Daenerys Targaryen, jego siostra, nazywana Zrodzoną z Burzy. Władczyni Meereen. *** Khal Drogo, jej pierwszy mąż. **** Rhaego, ich syn. *** Król Hizdahr zo Loraq XIV, jej drugi mąż, władca Meereen. *** jej smoki: Drogon, Rhaegal i Viserion. * Król Aegon VI Targaryen, pretendent do Żelaznego Tronu cudownie ocalały z rzezi Królewskiej przystani, powszechnie uznawany za zmarłego. * Maester Aemon Targaryen, jego stryjeczny pradziadek, służący w Nocnej Straży. Zmarł w drodze do Starego Miasta. * Aegon Targaryen (powszechnie znany jako Jon Snow)- syn Rhaegar’a Targaryena i Lyanny Stark. Dynastia Targaryenów Lordowie Smoczej Skały * Aenar Targaryen, Pierwszy lord Smoczej Skały, który przybył z Valyrii. ** Gaemon Targaryen, zwany Gaemonem Wspaniałym, syn Aenara Targaryena, drugi lord Smoczej Skały. ** Daenys Targaryen, jego córka, siostra-żona Gaemona. Nazywana Daenys Marzycielką. *** Aegon Targaryen, ich syn, trzeci lord Smoczej Skały. *** Eleana Targaryen, ich córka, siostra-żona Aegona. **** Maegon Targaryen, ich najstarszy syn, czwarty lord Smoczej Skały. **** Aerys Targaryen, ich drugi syn, piąty lord Smoczej Skały. ***** Aelyx Targaryen, jego najstarszy syn, szósty lord Smoczej Skały. ***** Baelon Targaryen, jego drugi syn, siódmy lord Smoczej Skały. ***** Daemion Targaryen, jego najmłodszy syn, ósmy lord Smoczej Skały. ****** Aerion Targaryen, jego syn, żonaty z lady Valaeną Velyaron. Dziewiąty lord Smoczej Skały. ******* Visenya Targaryen, siostra-żona Aegona I. ******* Aegon Targaryen, zwany Aegonem Zdobywcą lub Aegonem Smokiem. Ostatni lord Smoczej Skały. ******* Rhaenys Targaryen, siostra-żona Aegona I. Synowie Smoka * Król Aegon I Targaryen, nazywany Aegonem Zdobywcą oraz Aegonem Smokiem. Pierwszy Władca Siedmiu Królestw. ** Królowa Visenya Targaryen, jego siostra-żona. *** Król Maegor I Targaryen, młodszy syn Aegona I, nazywany Maegorem Okrutnym. Trzeci Władca Siedmiu Królestw. Żonaty z Ceryse Hightower, Alys Harroway, Tyanną z Wieży, oraz "Czarnymi Żonami: Elinor Costayne, Rhaeną Targaryen oraz Jeyne Westerling. ** Królowa Rhaenys Targaryen, jego siostra-żona. *** Król Aenys I Targaryen, starszy syn Aegona I. Żonaty z Alyssą Velaryon. Drugi Władca Siedmiu Królestw. **** Księżniczka Rhaena Targaryen, ich najstarsza córka, siostra-żona Aegona i bratanica-żona Maegora I. **** Książę Aegon Targaryen, ich najstarszy syn, brat-mąż Rhaeny. ***** Księżniczka Aerea Targaryen, ich córka, siostra-bliźniaczka Rhaelli. ***** Księżniczka Rhaella Targaryen, ich córka, siostra-bliźniaczka Aerei. **** Książę Viserys Targaryen, ich drugi syn. **** Książę Jaehaerys Targaryen, ich trzeci syn. **** Księżniczka Alysanne Targaryen, ich druga córka. **** Księżniczka Vaella Targaryen, ich trzecia córka. Zmarła w wieku niemowlęcym. Potomkowie Starego Króla * Król Jaehaerys I Targaryen, nazywany Jaehaerysem Pojednawcą oraz, w późniejszym okresie rządów Starym Królem. Czwarty Władca Siedmiu Królestw. ** Królowa Alysanne Targaryen, jego siostra-żona, nazywana Dobrą Królową Alysanne. *** Książę Aegon Targaryen, ich najstarszy syn. Zmarł trzy dni po narodzinach. *** Księżniczka Daenerys Targaryen, ich najstarsza córka. *** Książę Aemon Targaryen, ich drugi syn. **** Lady Jocelyn Baratheon, jego żona. ***** Księżniczka Rhaenys Targaryen, ich córka. Żona lorda Corlysa Velaryona. Nazywana Niedoszłą Królową. *** Książę Baelon Targaryen, ich trzeci syn. Nazywany Baelonem Odważnym oraz Wiosennym Księciem. *** Księżniczka Alyssa Targaryen, ich druga córka. Siostra-żona Baelona. **** Książę Viserys Targaryen, ich najstarszy syn. **** Książę Daemon Targaryen, ich drugi syn. ***** Lady Rhea Royce, jego pierwsza żona. ***** Lady Laena Velaryon, jego druga żona. ****** Lady Baela Targaryen, ich najstarsza córka. Żona lorda Alyna Velaryona. ****** Lady Rhaena Targaryen, ich druga córka. Żona ser Corwyna Corbraya oraz Garmunda Hightowera. ***** Księżniczka Rhaenyra Targaryen, jego bratanica i trzecia żona. **** Książę Aegon Targaryen, ich najmłodszy syn. Zmarł w wieku niemowlęcym. *** Księżniczka Maegelle Targaryen, ich trzecia córka. Później Septa Maegelle. *** Książę Vaegon Targaryen, ich czwarty syn. Później Arcymaester Vaegon, nazywany Vaegonem bez Smoka. *** Księżniczka Daella Targaryen, ich czwarta córka. Żona lorda Rodrika Arryna. **** Lady Aemma Arryn, ich córka. *** Księżniczka Saera Targaryen, ich piąta córka. *** Księżniczka Viserra Targaryen, ich szósta córka. *** Książę Gaemon Targaryen, ich piąty syn. Zmarł w wieku niemowlęcym. *** Książę Valerion Targaryen, ich najmłodszy syn. Zmarł w wieku niemowlęcym. *** Księżniczka Gael Targaryen, ich najmłodsza córka. Nazywana Zimowym Dzieckiem. Potomkowie Młodego Króla * Król Viserys I Targaryen, Piąty Władca Siedmiu Królestw, nazywany Młodym Królem. ** Lady Aemma Arryn, jego pierwsza żona. *** nieznany z imienia syn, zmarł w wieku niemowlęcym. *** Księżniczka Rhaenyra Targaryen, ich jedyna córka. Nazywana Radością Królestwa oraz Maegorem z Cyckami. **** Ser Laenor Velaryon, jej pierwszy mąż. ***** Książę Jacaerys Velaryon, ich pierwszy syn. Zaręczony ze swoją kuzynką Baelą Targaryen. ***** Książę Lucerys Velaryon, ich drugi syn. Zaręczony ze swoją kuzynką Rhaeną Targaryen. ***** Książę Joffrey Velaryon, ich trzeci syn. **** Książę Daemon Targaryen, jej drugi mąż. ***** Książę Aegon Targaryen, ich pierwszy syn. Znany jako Aegon Młodszy, późniejszy Aegon III. ***** Książę Viserys Targaryen, ich drugi syn. Późniejszy Viserys II. ***** Księżniczka Visenya Targaryen, ich jedyna córka. Urodzona martwo. *** Książę Baelon Targaryen, ich drugi syn. Nazywany Jednodniowym Dziedzicem. ** Lady Alicent Hightower, jego druga żona. *** Król Aegon II Targaryen, ich najstarszy syn. Nazywany Aegonem Starszym oraz Aegonem Uzurpatorem. Szósty Władca Siedmiu Królestw. *** Królowa Helaena Targaryen, ich córka, siostra-żona Aegona II. **** Książę Jaehaerys Targaryen, ich najstarszy syn. Brat-bliźniak Jaehaery. **** Księżniczka Jaehaera Targaryen, ich córka, siostra-bliźniaczka Jaehaerysa. Żona Aegona III. **** Książę Maelor Targaryen, ich drugi syn. *** Książę Aemond Targaryen, ich drugi syn. Nazywany Aemondem Jednookim oraz Aemondem Zabójcą Krewnych. *** Książę Daeron Targaryen, ich trzeci syn. Nazywany Daeronem Smiałym. Po Tańcu Smoków * Król Aegon III Targaryen, nazywany Aegonem Zgubą Smoków, Aegonem Młodszym oraz Złamanym Królem. Siódmy Władca Siedmiu Królestw. ** Królowa Jaehaera Targaryen, jego kuzynka i pierwsza żona. ** Lady Daenaera Velaryon, jego druga żona. *** Król Daeron I Targaryen, ich najstarszy syn, nazywany Młodym Smokiem. Ósmy Władca Siedmiu Królestw. *** Król Baelor I Targaryen, ich drugi syn, nazywany Baelorem Błogosławionym. Dziewiąty Władca Siedmiu Królestw. *** Królowa Daena Targaryen, ich najstarsza córka, siostra-żona Baelora I. *** Księżniczka Rhaena Targaryen, ich druga córka. *** Księżniczka Elaena Targaryen, ich najmłodsza córka. * Król Viserys II Targaryen, dziesiąty Władca Siedmiu Królestw. ** Lady Larra Rogare, jego żona. *** Król Aegon IV Targaryen, ich najstarszy syn. Nazywany Aegonem Niegodnym. Jedenasty Władca Siedmiu Królestw. *** Królowa Naerys Targaryen, ich córka, siostra-żona Aegona IV. **** Książę Daeron Targaryen, ich syn. Późniejszy Daeron II. **** Księżniczka Daenerys Targaryen, ich córka. Żona księcia Dorne Marona Martella. *** Książę Aemon Targaryen, ich drugi syn. Lord Dowódca Gwardii Królewskiej, nazywany Smoczym Rycerzem. Potomkowie Daerona Dobrego * Król Daeron II Targaryen, nazywany Daeronem Dobrym. Dwunasty Władca Siedmiu Królestw. ** Księżniczka Myriah Martell, jego żona. *** Książę Baelor Targaryen, ich najstarszy syn. Nazywany Baelorem Złamaną Włócznią. **** Książę Valarr Targaryen, jego najstarszy syn, nazywany Młodym Księciem. Żonaty z Kierą z Tyrosh. ***** Dwaj poronieni synowie. **** Książę Matarys Targaryen, jego drugi syn, nazywany Jeszcze Młodszym Księciem. *** Król Aerys I Targaryen, ich drugi syn. Trzynasty Władca Siedmiu Królestw. Żonaty z Aelinor Penrose. *** Książę Rhaegel Targaryen, ich trzeci syn. **** Lady Alys Arryn, jego żona. ***** Książę Aelor Targaryen, ich syn, brat-bliźniak Aelory i jej mąż. ***** Księżniczka Aelora Targaryen, ich najstarsza córka, siostra-bliźniaczka Aelora i jego żona. ***** Księżniczka Daenora Targaryen, ich druga córka. *** Król Maekar I Targaryen, ich czwarty syn. Czternasty Władca Siedmiu Królestw. **** Lady Dyanna Dayne, jego żona. ***** Książę Daeron Targaryen, ich najstarszy syn, nazywany Daeronem Pijakiem. ****** Kiera z Tyrosh, jego żona. ******* Księżniczka Vaella Targaryen, ich córka. ***** Książę Aerion Targaryen, ich drugi syn, nazywany Aerionem Jasnym Płomieniem. Zonaty z kuzynką Daenorą. ****** Książę Maegor Targaryen, ich syn. ***** Książę Aemon Targaryen, ich trzeci syn. Maester w Cytadeli i członek Nocnej Straży. ***** Księżniczka Daella Targaryen, ich najstarsza córka. ***** Książę Aegon Targaryen, ich czwarty syn. Późniejszy Aegon V. ***** Księżniczka Rhae Targaryen, ich druga córka. Potomkowie Aegona Niespodziewanego * Król Aegon V Targaryen, nazywany Aegonem Niespodziewanym oraz Jajem. Piętnasty Władca Siedmiu Królestw. ** Lady Betha Blackwood, jego żona. *** Książę Duncan Targaryen, ich najstarszy syn, nazywany Duncanem Małym. Żonaty z Jeyne ze Starych Kamieni. *** Król Jaehaerys II Targaryen, ich drugi syn. Szesnasty Władca Siedmiu Królestw. *** Królowa Shaera Targaryen, ich najstarsza córka, siostra-żona Jaehaerysa II. **** Książę Aerys Targaryen, ich syn. Późniejszy Aerys II. **** Księżniczka Rhaella Targaryen, ich córka, siostra-żona Aerysa II. *** Książę Daeron Targaryen, ich trzeci syn. *** Księżniczka Rhaelle Targaryen, ich druga córka. Żona lorda Ormunda Baratheona. Nowe pokolonie Smoków * Król Aerys II Targaryen, nazywany Obłąkanym Królem, Obłąkanym Królem Aerysem oraz Królem Strupem. Siedemnasty Władca Siedmiu Królestw i ostatni z dynastii Targaryenów. ** Królowa Rhaella Targaryen, jego siostra-żona. *** Książę Rhaegar Targaryen, ich najstarszy syn. Nazywany Ostatnim Smokiem. **** Księżniczka Elia Martell, jego żona. ***** Księżniczka Rhaenys Targaryen, ich córka. ***** Książę Aegon Targaryen, ich syn. *** Księżniczka Shaena Targaryen, ich najstarsza córka, poroniona. *** Książę Daeron Targaryen, ich drugi syn, zmarł w wieku niemowlęcym. *** Książę Aegon Targaryen, ich trzeci syn, zmarł w wieku niemowlęcym. *** Książę Jaehaerys Targaryen, ich czwarty syn, zmarł w wieku niemowlęcym. *** Książę Viserys Targaryen, ich piąty syn. *** Księżniczka Daenerys Targaryen, ich druga córka. Linki zewnętrze * Ród Targaryen na A Wiki of Ice and Fire da:Huset Targaryen de:Haus Targaryen en:House Targaryen es:Casa Targaryen fr:Maison Targaryen it:Casa Targaryen lt:Targaryen giminė nl:Huis Targaryen pt-br:Casa Targaryen ro:Casa Targaryen ru:Таргариены uk:Таргарієни zh:坦格利安家族 *